


Remembering Deidara

by leighleighhhhh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighleighhhhh/pseuds/leighleighhhhh
Summary: He’d brought back the color Obito’s life lost when Rin died. Now he’s gone too.
Relationships: Tobi/Deidara, uchiha obito/deidara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Remembering Deidara

Explosions set off in the distance like a timer with a domino-effect. Obito liked to sit atop a cliff and watch the explosions; The Art. He liked to imagine that Deidara was off in the sky, flying around on a clay bird and dropping the bombs everywhere. Just like all those times,before.

Then Deidara would come flying back, sit beside him. They’d talk about the art, the view. Obito liked to imagine the type of things Deidara would say: he can almost hear his voice and his rugged laugh echoing. 

It hurts. Something so vibrant and cool, lost. It’s all Obito can describe the aura Deidara had. It's a fucking shame someone so amazing had to go so soon. His life was exactly the way he wanted his art to be; fleeting, transient. That Deidara. He’d brought back the colour his life lost when Rin died. Now he’s gone too. 

It makes sense, in a way. Even though the boy was a crazed murderer, someone like him didn’t deserve to live in a world like this one. It only fuels his ambition further: to create a world where peace truly exists. A world that Rin and Deidara did deserve. 

Obito closes his eyes and pictures a smiling Rin. Next to her is Deidara sporting a playful grin on all three mouths. He takes a deep breath and stands up, looking at the sunset one last time before he turns around. Obito felt like walking this time.


End file.
